The Legend of Zelda:Tamriel
by Logan Knipp
Summary: Oblivion gates are opening at every corner. The queen is scared out of her mind. And to top it all...Tamriel is relying on a young boy who was broken out of jail to fix it all.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

The Legend of Zelda:Tamriel

**BEFORE READING THIS:  
Learn your Elder Scrolls maps.  
Learn what Elswyer looks like.  
Learn all you can about Cyrodill and Elswyer.  
You will not get the full effect of the story otherwise...**

CHAPTER 1:Introduction

It was a dark,stormy night. If you were there,you would never forget it. The clouds kept rolling in...then the sky turned red...then a giant portal opened right in front of Kvatch. The whole city,burned down in a flash. Only a few survived that terrible night. You might as well had been in a tornado than Kvatch that night. You would at least of had a chance.

Now that same day,a boat full of prisoners was coming from the land of Hyrule. It arrived the day after the Kvatch incident. It's kinda funny that the boat from Hyrule was coming back to its old Princess. Zelda had married Martin Septim and then Martin died. Leaving Zelda to have to be queen of Tamriel. Anyway,we are going to be following one of the prisoners off the boat...his name is Link. He had been framed. So when he was locked up,the next day,a man pushed open a secret passage that led through his cell.

"Hey...follow me."The man said.

Link obeyed. They traveled through the sewers of the Imperial City. They had finally reached an exit when the man revealed himself. The man was actually a girl...the queen to be exact.

"ZELDA!"Link yelled out.

"Sh...you will attract attention. Listen,two days ago a gate to Oblivion opened outside of one of the towns here. You will have to help me. We need to shut the gates. More have spawned since the first one did. Please..."She said.

"Fine...any idea who did this?"Link asked.

"Yes...the evil man who has been trying to destroy me and my ancestors...Gannon..."

So Link decided to go and try to soak up as much of this as he could. He stopped by the Divine Elegance for some clothes,went to the stable to get a horse,and went to the only town he had been to in this continent...Riverhold...

When he arrived he noticed a giant glowing portal was sitting in front of the town...He ran into the town to see everyone was at the top of the hillside. He went around and met up with the rest of the town.

"What's going on here?"He asked.

"That Oblivion gate is what happened. Everyone ran in fear. Some died. We are all that's left. If we don't do something quick we are going to die too!"

"Give me a sword and a shield. I may also need a partner. I will close this gate."


	2. Chapter 2:The Riverhold Gate

CHAPTER 2:The Riverhold Gate

Link took a Wood Elf with him into the gate. The sight was amazing. The sky was blood red, there was lava all around, and there were towers reaching high into the sky. The Oblivion Plane was filled with Daedra. Link and the Wood Elf known as Farein ran forward with their swords held high.

A Daedra Knight saw them coming and swung his mace at them, hitting Farein in the arm. Link stabbed forward and killed the Knight. The two carried on into a group of Scamps, swinging their swords. They killed two while one bit out at them. Link cut its head off. The two started running toward one of the giant towers.

They entered and saw amazing architecture. It is amazing. Anyway, they continued going up the tower, slicing through Daedra Knights and Scamps like a knife through butter. Then, near the top of the tower, they met a heavy armored Daedra Knight. He had a giant sword. He swung it at them and it barely missed Link. Farein got hit. He was cut in two and slammed into the wall. Link, now filled with rage and fear, ran toward the Knight. He lashed out at it, but it showed no sign of damage.

Link jumped out of the way of an attack. He tried to think quickly. What was a way to take out such a thing? He tried to remember something he had done in the past. He could no longer turn wolf. He no longer had the Master Sword. What could he do? He looked at the walls again. They had grooves in them. Maybe he could go for an aerial attack... He quickly ran up the wall and did a back flip. Pointing his sword down. He successfully executed a downward thrust through the head of the Knight.

Getting up, he looked at the stairs in front of him. He walked up them and found a stone floating in midair with a weird glow to it and a beam coming up from the floor. He grabbed it and was teleported to Riverhold.

He went back up the hill. He told them about what happened to Farein.

"He died in battle. I almost did too, if it weren't for the architecture of the tower I was in!"Link explained.

The gate was closed and Riverhold was safe. Now to find out what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3:The Arena

CHAPTER 3:The Arena

Link decided to head into the Imperial City again. As he was walking, a poster caught his eye.

**ARENA**

The poster featured many warriors. He decided to see what it was all about. As he reached the gates to the Arena, he was greeted by another Wood Elf.

"Greetings, I am the Arena Gatekeeper, Hundolin! You can place bets from 9 in the morning to 9 at night. Or, if you so wish, the Blue Team is currently hiring members! Just go to the door to your left and down the stairs. Or, place a bet and head up the doors to your right." He said.

"Yes, I was looking to join. Um...any requirements?"

"I would speak to the Blade Master, Owyn, about that. Have fun! And remember, each is a fight to the death."

So Link went to the Bloodworks and met Owyn. He decided a Light Raiment was best. He headed out for his first fight. A Red Guard. Nothing too special, especially since he had all ready defeated Gannon. He blocked each attack the Red Guard threw at him and attacked when he was tired. He eventually sliced his opponent in the side, spurting blood onto Link's face. The Red Guard was knocked onto the grate in the middle.

The announcer talked as Link headed back into the Bloodworks, ready for more. He collected his 50 Septims and got prepared for the next fight...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Link had made it to the rank of Hero the day before. He awoke and was prepared for whatever challenges were a head.

A Dark Elf. Trained in the art of Sorcery and Blades. Link heard the roar of the Arena Announcer's voice and the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"LOWER THE GATE!" The Announcer yelled. Link charged out. He ran at one of the four pillars in the middle and ran up the side of it. While in mid-air he yelled "DOWNWARD THRUST!" and stabbed the sword through the Dark Elf before the match even truly began. He just walked it off and headed to the Bloodworks.

"Well! I guess I will have to promote you big time! If you can beat the Yellow Team's Champion, of course." Owyn said. This was it. He was about to be done. He had made so many Septims and was almost completed. He walked out into the Arena and waited for the gates to be lowered.

"Hooyaaaa!" He yelled, as he lashed out at the Champion. Two others were with her and the only partner Link had was a Boar. He swung at the other two, quickly killing them. The Champion put up a good fight, but was ultimately no match for Link. He left for the Bloodworks again.

"It has been a long time since I have called someone from our team a Champion. The only other work I have for you now, is for you to talk to Ysabel Andronicus behind you if you wish to challenge Agronak gro-Malog."

Link did just that. She told him it was his funeral. Link ignored the warning. There are no rules when facing the Grand Champion. Anything goes. Link picked the nickname, Dragonheart. He felt oddly...attached to the name...

The Announcer roared to the watchers and the gates were lowered. The Gray Prince had an Elven longsword and Elven shield. He came at Link with much anger. He swung the sword downward attempting to cut Link in half. He dodged The Gray Prince's attack and swung _his_ sword at Agronak's leg. It merely bounced off the armor. Link ran up the pillar once more and did a back flip, landing right behind the Gray Prince.

"Hooyaaaaaa!" Link yelled, doing a spin attack. It chopped Agronak's head clean off. Taking Agronak's armor and leaving as the Announcer yelled for the new Grand Champion.

He brought Ysabel the armor and received his own Raiment of Valor. He was done.

"Ysabel, I am sorry. I cannnot continue. I only did this to get used to using a sword again. I must retire," Link said.

As Link left the Bloodworks, a Wood Elf came running up to him.

"Wow! You're the Grand Champion! I saw your fight against the Gray Prince! You're the best! Can I... Can I follow you around? I won't get in the way!" He said.

"Beat it, kid. I don't need a fan."

"Aw gee! You sure? Okay, well, I'll be hanging around the Arena grounds if you need someone to worship the ground you walk on. Bye!" The Adoring Fan said, running away.

Now that Link had gotten back in the groove of things, he decided to go find the Queen once more. He

had no idea what he had to do next.

**Author's Notes: I know, it took me long enough. But hey, I've been busy. I did the best I could. And I gave you the longest chapter to this story yet! Gimmie a break? Also, I made a Wallpaper/Logo based off this story, link to it is on my Profile page.**


End file.
